I'm just tired don't worry
by nex2213
Summary: They lose something precious.


Tsuna smiled as he fell to the ground, he had finally done it, he had beaten Byakuran, everyone was safe, they could all go back now, he had done as he'd said he would and defeated their enemy.

He was aware of people calling him as he lay on the ground not moving a muscle, they sounded worried, he didn't know why he was fine, darkness was creeping up on him and he welcomed it, he was exhausted and wanted to sleep, some one lifted his head into their lap and started to slap his face a little.

Why wouldn't they just let him sleep? That's all he wanted, was to sleep for a while.

"TSUNA WAKE UP, PLEASE TSUNA OPEN YOUR EYES, TSUNA LOOK AT ME WAKE UP."

That was Reborn, he sounds worried and upset, but... There's nothing wrong I just want to sleep you shouldn't be sad Reborn, we won.

"Tsuna-nii what are you doing, you s-shouldn't sleep on the g-ground it's bad for you, w-wake up."

Lambo sounds sad like he was near in tears, like he was denying something he knew was true but he didn't want to believe it, maybe I'll buy him some grape candy when we get back but for now, I just want to sleep let me go and leave me be I'm tired.

"J-JUUDAIME W-WAKE UP C'MON OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU CAN'T GO PLEASE TSUNA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US."

Leave? Hyato I'm not leaving any one just sleeping the darkness is almost here don't worry I'll be back soon, a few hours, a day at most, so don't worry nothing's wrong.

"Tsuna you can't leave, you're my friend please don't go Tsuna I-I couldn't handle anything without you around you make this group work please you're our sky the very thing that holds us together you are the sky that envelopes everything, always there for us when we need you to be, you're always there you can't leave now."

Yamamoto why do you also say I'm leaving? I'm not going anywhere its just a quick nap I swear, you're all scaring me now, is there something wrong with me, are you all hurt am I being taken away from you all, it sounds like I am your voices are getting further and further away from me.

Where are you all going?

"Carnivore wake up now or I will bite you to death."

Kyoya I'm tired, you understand right you're always asleep somewhere close by, and you'll bite me to death no matter what I do, but your voice was off, the way you spoke to me, your voice had broken a little bit it was higher than normal, what's going on the darkness is closer and now I don't want it, make it stop Kyoya I don't want it here, make it go away please I have a bad feeling about it, but it won't leave me alone, the more I fight it the more it takes me away, make it stop.

"Tsunayoshi wake up, I can't take over your body if you're gone it doesn't work that way open your eyes Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro what are you talking about you can still take my body if I'm asleep, I'm surprised you didn't try it sooner actually, it only stops working if I... Die... I'm not dying am I Mukuro? I don't want to die yet it's to soon I have too many plans to carry out with the Vongola, I need to restore it before it gets worse, maybe that's what the darkness is isn't it, it's death wrapped in sleep, I don't want to die Rokudo please help me, I feel... Cold, I don't want to leave I understand now what they meant but, I'm not ready to go yet, I know you can get into people's heads and talk to them, so if you can here me, please help me before its to late.

"R-Reborn he's dying, he's knows it, h-he doesn't want to l-leave us yet b-but, unless we can g-get him help in the n-next five m-minues he'll, he'll die."

Reborn turned sharply towards Mukuro and glared at him full force leaking killing intent everywhere around him so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"SHUT UP ROKUDO I KNOW THAT, GO AND FIND SOME ONE TO HEAL HIM, OR BETTER YET LUSSURIA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WITH YOUR FUCKING PEACOCK AND HEAL TSUNA NOW!"

Everyone was silent and Lussuria jumped into action bringing out his peacock and running over to a very bloody Tsuna, everyone else was staring at Reborn, who with an uncharacteristic show of emotion and affection for his pupil whom he often bullied and shot at, cried for Tsuna sobs shaking his body.

When did I become so weak as to shed tears for this no good student of mine? But I suppose it's all right for this one moment, for me to show some weakness, shed a tear for a great person and a lovely loyal friend that will forever be our sky.

Lussuria blinked and his eyes widen in shock, I look from him to my student and dread fills me, his next words turn mine and his guardians hearts to stone and shatters them completely.

"I-I'm sorry every one but, I couldn't s-save him, h-he's gone."

Every guardian is now openly crying, even Hibari and Mukuro, Hibird flys aboves us tweeting a heart breaking tune as every one joins hands finding comfort in the familiarity in each others presence, everyone but the Varia turn and walk away from the scene feeling as if they don't belong, but we don't care, we just stand there and cry for our fallen sky.

It starts to rain on us even though there are only a few clouds though they are black and forbidding, the sun doesn't seem so bright anymore and a low mist starts to seep into the clearing where we are, thunder rumbles off in the distance and it is like the heavens and earth are crying over a lost son.

It's ironic really, we are all named after the sky's weather and here we are, gathered around our fallen sky holding hands, everyone has joined in even Hibari and Mukuro who stand next to each other in our circle, with a weather anomaly happening around us, it's pouring but it's sunny, the thunder gets louder and lightning flashes across the sky but there are barely any clouds to cover the sky, mist seeps across the floor around us building a wall between us and everyone else still here, but we know they can still see us.

Everything that seemed impossible, everything that, in our opinion shouldn't be possible, has happened and all we could do was watch and suffer the aftermath, and cry finding comfort in all of each other.

Eventually we stop crying and just stare at Tsuna's broken bloody corpse still grasping each others hands as if afraid to let go and watch that person disappear as well, Hayato is the first to move and break the circle, he didn't say a word to anyone... He just walked away, Lambo was next mumbling some random excuse as to why he was leaving but no body listened because no body cared, we just wanted Tsuna back with us.

Yamamoto was after Lambo, he like Hayato just walked away without saying a word, Mukuro and Hibari stayed with me the longest, they stayed until I moved to leave and they did to, I asked the Varia to take care of Tsuna's body, I knew they would do it, no matter how crazy they all were I am the worlds greatest hitman I will always get what I want no matter what, except for Tsuna, he always was the exception of that rule, I always gave him what he wanted, he was always my weakness and I don't regret him being it either if anything he was more like a son than a student to me.

Everyone went back to the Vongola mansion sooner or later when we got back to the present, I was there first with Hayato and Takashi coming in a few days after me, Lambo wondered in three days after them holding his favourite grape candy and one of the same type Tsuna first brought him.

Mukuro came next and he brought Chrome with him, he had already told her about Tsuna, you could tell because she had tear tracks running down her face, Ken and Chikusa followed them in they knew as well, everyone was silent that was four days after Lambo and it had now been almost two weeks since he went on, nobody had seen hide nor hair of Hibari, he hadn't been to the school since we got back and no public disturbers had been bitten to death either, he had just disappeared like he didn't even exist.

He came back a week later, he just walked into the mansion and strait to his room where he locked the door and didn't come out or unlock the door for anything other than food or training, but at least we knew he was still alive...

The mansion was silent, there was no yelling and explosions, there were no arguments or fights, nothing, not even enemies tried anything funny whilst they were down it seemed that the whole mafia world had just gone silent there was just... Nothing.

His funeral was a private one with only the closest of the family aloud to attend the Varia showed up to letting everyone know that despite what they had said in the past they still thought of Tsuna as family.

A large memorial service was held for him as well with all mafia related people attending, most were crying, others trying hard not to, there were others though, who hid smiles and laughter, those were the ones either in denial and they broke down later or the ones that got killed on site for being happy at his passing, not many mafia died that day and it was soon a day every year that was a universal peace sign in the mafia world in respect for what Tsuna was trying to do, on that day it didn't matter if you were an enemy or ally no violence was produced and it would remain that way until the mafia broke down and disappeared or the world ended.

There was also a small memorial service in Namimori, everyone expected Tsuna's friends to show up but no one saw anything of them for a week after ward when they decided to show up at school together it shocked everyone to see Hibari hanging around with them before school and at lunch times, nobody saw them after school they all just disappeared like they never existed.

The new boss of Vongola tried to get his guardians to work for him but they rejected him instantly and when he pursued them they put him in a temporary coma,the only thing he remembered from that day was Tsuna's guardians looking down at him in a semi circle around him as he lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and saying one thing to him.

"Tsuna is our sky."

He said that they were so in sync that you would have thought they had rehearsed until they could say it together, but the looks they gave each other proved otherwise, he said that they all left together that day either holding ones hand or had an arm around someone's shoulder.

And he smiled, the show of devotion to each other and to Tsuna that they showed made him wish he had known people like that, nobody saw any of Tsuna's guardians after that, it was like they were a dream, everyone of them just up and left without a trace hell even Reborn disappeared with them, they were never seen again.

Nobody was sure if they had died or just left but they all hoped they would one get to see them again, even if they knew it was impossible.


End file.
